


Девушка

by Ksencha



Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Honestly kinda wish I could use the Drunk excuse, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: В которой Алек обнаруживает, что рыба на самом деле самка.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983508
Kudos: 2





	Девушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625553) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



Алек вошел в Институт вместе с Рыбой, который следовал за ним, как часто делал демон теперь, когда стало известно, что он был защитником Алека, хотя это могло быть и утверждалось, что Рыба на самом деле была домашним животным.

Но Алек не мог воспринимать Рыбу просто как домашнее животное, это был скорее компаньон, чем домашнее животное; и он вел себя лучше, чем большинство домашних животных, с которыми Алек имел сомнительное удовольствие встречаться, конечно, они были милыми, но их выходки оставляли желать лучшего.

Рыба хорошо слушал и предвидел движения Алека, когда они сражались с меньшими демонами или членами круга, или другими врагами, хотя вид нефилима с демоническим компаньоном обычно приводил к более быстрой сдаче.

Но теперь Алек должен был заполнить бумаги, которые пришли с охотой, и Конклав попросил, чтобы он начал честно рассказывать о том, что произошло, и хотя Алек закатил глаза и начал писать немного более точные отчеты, он все еще оставил довольно много, хотя он действительно создал полностью правдивые отчеты для своего собственного развлечения и Андерхилла, они начали проводить ночь вместе, просто говоря о своих смешных парнях-колдунах и о том, какие странные демоны привлекали Алека.

Флинч все еще бродил по квартире Магнуса, обезьяноподобный демон покинул плечо Алека, а затем просто начал ходить по потолку, роняя остатки насекомых и крыльев бабочек на голову Магнуса и в его кофе или что там пил колдун.

Флинч делал это только с Магнусом, и в основном это были крылья бабочки, хотя Флинч бросал куриные кости в напитки Рея, так что Алек задался вопросом, действительно ли он пытался накормить двух колдунов.

Но это было проблемой для другого дня.

Алек провел два часа, работая над своими отчетами, и поднял глаза, когда его дверь открылась, и Макс заглянул внутрь.

Алек спрятал улыбку, Макс пытался утащить Рыбу каждый раз, когда они приходили, с какой целью, Алек мог только догадываться, но у него было чувство, что его младший брат хотел поиграть ковбоев с демоном.

— Ай. Это восхитительно. — Проворковал Макс.

Алек вздрогнул от низкого рычания Рыбы, за все время, что Рыба приходил в Институт с Алеком, Рыба ни разу не зарычал на Макса, Джейса и Иззи, да, Клэри и его мать, конечно, огрызались на Алека, определенно, но Рыба любил, когда его ласкал и обнимал младший брат Лайтвуда, у Алека даже были фотографии этих двоих, спящих вместе.

Алек встал из-за стола и подошел к углу, где Рыба притащил запасное одеяло и устроил себе гнездо.

Алек отодвинул Макса назад и заглянул в гнездо, слегка отодвинув одеяло, слегка улыбнувшись, когда Рыба ткнулась носом в его руку и в конце концов уставилась на извивающееся мохнатое существо, которое он обнаружил.

Его глаза были плотно закрыты, как у новорожденного котенка, у него было четыре лапы и хвост, покрытый слегка влажной темной шерстью, у него было два висячих, слишком больших уха, о которые он спотыкался и щебетал, а кончики крыльев на его спине подергивались.

— Срань господня. — Выдохнул Алек.

Рыба заскулила, а затем хрюкнула, и Алек увидел, как еще одна, более светлая тварь выползла из прохода, которого он раньше не видел.

Рыба подтянула мешок поближе и свела мешок вокруг щенка/котенка.

— Макс, принеси полотенца и попроси Иззи позвонить Магнусу. — Сказал Алек, удивляясь тому, как спокойно прозвучал его голос.

Макс кивнул и убежал, прихватив Алеку полотенца, прежде чем снова уйти.

Алек осторожно высушил каждого и положил их обратно в гнездо рядом с Рыбой, наблюдая, как демон родил еще семь существ, в общей сложности девять, прежде чем Андерхилл, Магнус и Рей подошли к его двери.

— Александр? — Голос Магнуса звучал обеспокоенно.

Алек посмотрел на них, держа в руках крошечный гибрид демона и кошки, и не смог сдержать слегка истерического смеха, который покинул его.

— Рыба — это девочка. — Алек сообщил им, когда слезы начали падать, — Дети очаровательны.

— Дети? — Медленно произнес Андерхилл.

Алек поднял руки, чтобы показать им одно из маленьких созданий, рожденных рыбой — это существо с пурпурным мехом.

— О, это довольно мило. — Сказал Андерхилл, подходя ближе и не пытаясь дотронуться до Рыбы, которая наблюдала за ним.

Магнус посмотрел на предмет в руках Алека и сел на диван.

— Поздравляю, Бэйн, это дело демонов и кошек. — Сказал Рей, похлопывая Магуса по плечу.

— Мой кот спарился с демоном. Как это вообще происходит? — Спросил Магнус вселенную, глядя на маленькие извивающиеся массы, которые лизала Рыба.

— А почему у них крылья? Вот что я хочу знать. — Спросил Андерхилл.

Алек пожал плечами и еще немного поворчал над маленькой вещицей в своих руках, прежде чем сменить одну на другую, нежно поглаживая ее.

Позже Алек укладывал малышей в колдовскую корзинку под бдительным оком Рыбы, и они возвращались на чердак и укладывали их в гнездо, которое устроила там Рыба.

В какой-то момент Магнусу пришлось бы поймать Флинча, чтобы спасти одного из младенцев, и он ругал бы обезьяну, как демона, а Председатель Мяу вылизывал бы младенцев дочиста, и Рыба изрыгала бы молочную субстанцию, которую они съедали, и Алеку было бы абсолютно противно, но наблюдал бы за ситуацией.

Но сейчас Алек приветствовал новых членов своей странной маленькой семьи.


End file.
